


Cayde-6 'Folding was Never an option

by SteampunkAlchemist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Destiny, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkAlchemist/pseuds/SteampunkAlchemist
Summary: Cayde could never turn down a game of Poker. And he always enjoyed the company of a special opponent.





	1. Poker After Dinner

Cayde 6- ‘Folding was Never an Option.’

Chapter 1

A red king, a clubbed Jack, A six point diamond and a heart of two. These were my allies. My companions, the ones who would follow me into battle and give themselves for me. These four warriors were mine to command they would see me to victory. They would devote their very lives for me. I was their Ace, and I was their leader. And together we fought. I clasped them tight each fighter rectangular in its design and printed with the images of my fine combatants. I held them there, thumb tight against them, holding them there and concealing their identity from my foe who sat across the kitchen table. 

My nemesis, a man of reasonable height, he hunched over the table to eye me up and evaluate my warriors worth. His own hand of battle patriots clasped within his grasp as he stared over them. Stared at me. Man to man our bright blue eyes locked and narrowed. I saw a slight smirk in his lip as he slid closer against the table as if to make his battle presence known, to unleash his final attack. 

“All in?” His voice said, a voice that was gruff and filled with a cockiness, how dare he. How dare he try to use smarm against one such as I. This battle was an art, and to quote my foe. ‘Folding was never an option.’ Even if it meant defeat. 

“All in!” I grinned. My warriors may not equal his, but the key to any good battle was something I had learnt from my very foe. The key to success, was to lie. And lying was part of the great game. A lie could buckle an opponent, worry them, and dismantle their own safety and wellbeing. Lying was how you won. And winning was the game.  
I leaned forward. “Age before beauty.” I stated as my foe’s grin grew. 

He leaned forward and presented his battle companions. There I saw, A hearted Queen, an ace of 6, a club of 7 and a diamond of 9. He looked calm, patient, my foe was not himself in this game. Maybe he knew the hand was bad. Maybe he didn’t maybe he thought my luck had gone dry? I let out a dry chuckle, and my foe’s calm demeanour and smugness quelled as he leaned back and waited for my move.  
And not been one to disappoint, I laid my cards down and matches his posture. Leaning back and arms crossed awaiting response. He seemed bewildered, one such as I should not have been able to beat a veteran of the game. But I had, perhaps the master should have not taught the student all? A fool only shows all his tricks even those connected with blood.  
“Shoddy work old man.” I quipped, as I felt my grin widen. My warriors exceeded his and this great battle was mine, tonight Ace had defeated his nemesis and claimed the prise of not been the one to do the dishes.

I saw him them, he ruffled a hand through his brown locks and let out a moan, I’m not gonna’ lie it added to my grin. Was it so hard to think I could win? No he knew I could and had done with the past. But in reality, he and I were the same we didn’t like doing the dishes because we were lazy. It was obvious since we had just spent the last fifteen minutes in an intense battle of decision for one to avoid such a task. A battle that I was a victor of. 

“I could just ground you and make you do chores.” I heard him as he stood up from the table and let out a moan of annoyance.  
I simply smirked at his threat. My old man was many things, but hard on me. Nah’ even when it came to chores that was not his department to punish me with. Even when I got in deep he was quite merciful, well from his grizzled face maybe he’d been in it deep before. 

Nah’ I know he’d been in it deep. That grizzled and tired look on his face spelt it all. Tired eyes that had seen it all, a pale blue that reflected many things. They were like mine, but at the same time different. Eyes that had seen the worst in the world, the worst of humanity. What worst things you might ask? I couldn’t say. I’d asked, and asked. He’s say a few things. Like how he’d been to lots of places. Earth, Mars, Saturn; all places really. He’d tell me about them but, he’d never really say what he’d done there. Never in any detail really. And, when I’d asked he’d seize up and say ‘Never mind’ Always. 

I sighed, probably not the best time to think about this. He was heading off soon. Where? He’d not told me. How long? I know better than to ask that. Like always he was a puzzle, many places but few answers. Still, I should enjoy my time. Dad was here and he always come back. Well he promised he would. When I was little I’d believe that, that he was invincible. That he’d always come back, that he couldn’t die. But then he came back one night with a blackened eye and a shoulder that was popped. How he’d ended up like it he wouldn’t say, all he’d say was he was fine. Clearly not. And the note in his pocket, yes I looked, it said ‘Pay up!’ only lead to some conclusions.

He worried us then, more than normal. Especially her. Her face when she saw him like that. I’d never seen anything like that. It was like everything she saw about him that she loved was crushed. I never want to see her like that again. No matter what. Not again. And, I think, the way he saw her. He didn’t want to do that to her ether. He never told us much, I think it was his way of coping, and keeping us calm. Did it work? No. Made us worry more if I was honest. But I guess he tried, and we tried too. 

“Ace?” A familiar voice said dragging me back to reality.

My head tilted as I came back from that deep place in my mind. I saw him there. Tired eyes, like always as he stood behind a counter. He looked, worried actually. I stiffened as he stared. I couldn’t really respond to it. Not with what I was thinkin’.

“S-Sorry.” Yeah really convincing there. Had to stutter didn’t ya’?  
Dad’s face said it all more worry. “You sure buddy? Look like your gonna’ keel over.” He crossed his arms.

“Y-Yeah. Just thinking is all.” My body relaxed slightly. “Just thinking of stuff.” I shrugged as if to say it wasn’t anything serious. 

“Uh-Huh.” I heard from him. His face was plane, no smirk no smile just plane. Dad wasn’t the serious type think maybe I’d seen him mad once when me and him had an altercation with a ball and a window. But even then I’d never seen him this plane, this void as he looked at me. It was like he was hiding something. I mean he was always hiding something. But that look that was unsettling to me. He was…Well he was distant, like me. He was thinking of something that he didn’t want to share. Something, I couldn’t know something he wouldn’t tell.  
I was away again in my thoughts, I didn’t even see him move to stand next to me and look down. His tire eyes looked down at me, eyes full of regret. But that regret never seemed to read me or my mother. Maybe we were things he didn’t regret? Couldn’t tell with him. 

He let out a sigh. A hand reaching up and his fingers ruffled through my hair. “Look Ace, I-“ A sigh again. Like he was struggling to even let the words pass his lips. “If anything is ever wrong. You tell me ok?” That seemed rehearsed, like he gone into Dad brain and picked out something cliché and not what he wanted to really tell me. “You know I’m here for ya’ buddy.” Again with those dad sayings. “What I mean is I-“

“I get it Dad. You’re here and you got my back.” I looked up a little more. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m trying to say.” He let out a soft chuckle. 

I sighed and gave into the chuckle too. We were close, and Dad was good at his job. But this was awkward for us both. When I was little it was easier. I believed everything he said and thought he was everything. I mean I still respect him and know he looks out for me now. That’s what he’s good with. That’s how he keeps us going, and I know. Whatever he does. He does it for me and her, the long months away, all for us. To keep up afloat, and to make sure were safe. Everything he did it was to make sure he could come home in some way or another. And truth be told, as long as he came back some way. Not matter the state, we didn’t care. So long as he came back home. 

He ruffled my hair again. “Better get packed up.” He said and moved away. 

“Where you going now?” I tilted my head. 

"Somewhere cold kiddo. Gonna’ pack extra socks.” He let out a smile dropping that serious demeanour as if it was nothing. 

“How long for?” I crossed my arms. 

He paused and looked down. “A while, this is a longer job.” There it was again. That regret. “But it’s the last one. I swear.”

“You said that last time.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah….But this one Ace. Last job and I mean it. When I come back. I’m back for the long run. I promise. Although I’ll be-“He paused mid senesce. Like he couldn’t say it. He shook his head. “Just in one way or another after this job…I’m coming home Ace.”

Please let me know. This will be a 3 chapter long story so stay tuned for the rest. Also thank you so much for the support on my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy  
Chapter 2

She never wanted this for me. I can’t say I blame her. It was the life he took, the life he led when they first met. I think maybe she wanted more for me. An education, a chance to be something more, to put my head down and make something of myself. But, I don’t know. It just wasn’t for me. Sitting down and taking it all in just to have the slightest of chance to become something as long as you repeat those lessons and say their good. It never really appealed for to me. It just, it never got me. Suppose this job hasn’t got me ether really. But it was honest enough if you think about it. Stable and somewhat low risk. That’s the part she didn’t like for both our sake. I guess I see why, think she wanted to make sure I’d come home in one piece. The life of security was far from glamorous. And ya’ saw things, some of em’ strange. Odd glances from those who you were watching’ or those little snippets of text you’d see scrolling across a screen. Odd to say the least I couldn’t always tell what it meant, but sometimes I got the gist of it. Programming, organising, serialising. All things that lead to another. It was a like a web of data that collaborated together into a bundle. Everything was connected, one thing leading to another. But what do I know? Not much really. I just stand there and pretend not to listen.  
That was my life really, watching and waiting for something to happen. Nothin’ happened really. Not here, too smaller place. A little, safe lab where white coats would tinker and chatter about advancements commenting on how ‘fascinating’ things were. In all honesty if I could understand everything I think I’d be bored senseless with all the tech jargon. Young and bored weren’t a good combo.

Live with the hand you’re dealt with. My old man would say. Well I think he would. Not seen him for a while now. Ma’ don’t like to talk about him. Says maybe he’s better left forgotten and we should get on with our lives since he didn’t wanna’ be part of em’. But sitting here day after day I do wonder. Why seems to be the question I ask most of all. Why’d he go off on some job and not come home? Why’d he leave us without saying where he was going? Why didn’t he come home like he said he’d always do? I wonder if he found someone else to occupy himself. Or was the job just too enjoyable? Was he even alive? I had no idea. All I got was a note that gave me a hint was a letter sayin’ he was sorry and that he’d come home. Liar.   
But, he never did say where he was goin’, who was employing him and why he did it. Left those details out. He never did tell me much about the details. Some things, they were better left not said. When I was young I didn’t know why. I didn’t understand back then, but now. Now I get it. I understand what he meant. Those unsaid words they meant bad things, bad things he’d partaken in. I knew now. Suppose I knew then but played ignorant.

Like I said though, this job wasn’t bad. Stable, secure, boring. All in all it was ok. Like I said though ya’ saw stuff. Stuff like the Exos. Machines that would over look the more ‘selectable’ associates of my employer. Or would be sent to keep an eye on stuff humans might object to. What was it? Human brains in metal bodies. Honestly, I had no idea how they did it. For all I know they didn’t and it was a program. Not my job, not my problem. Can’t say I’d fancy it. Been locked in a metal body. Be distant wouldn’t it. Hollow, empty even. You’d have to watch everyone you cared for well dye. Age up and move on while you’re left behind. Not my Idea of the good life really. But suppose some wanted to live forever. Maybe some were dying beforehand and wanted to ‘heal’ themselves? Or perhaps Bray had something in mind for them. The public didn’t now but here and across other facilities it was no secret the engineering marvel was shady to say the least. But like I said, not my problem.   
It’s not that Exos were here all the time, this facility was far too small to warrant them been here 24/7. But you’d get the odd few escorting someone important or keeping their peepers on something classified. I mean if their hardware classified stuff can be taken away. Along with anything else Bray doesn’t want them to know I suppose. 

Today, was one of those days it seemed. We had two metallic visitors. They’d come in early in the day with a suited woman. Heard one of the eggheads say she was one of Bray’s brightest. A young bright spot for the company. Was she? No idea if I’m honest. But whoever she was she had left her companions in the cafeteria while away on business. I guessed it was something they couldn’t even know. They were sat a table away from me, one a dark grey, what seems to be a code scrolled the top of its metallic head and its eyes yellow and glowing intimately focused on the woman before me. Clad in a dark uniform with the words CB. It leaned back in its chair looking at the ceiling, probably as board as me, although truth be told. It was kind of hard to tell.   
The other, seemed a little more occupied just a little, a blue face with a white mound on its head, mounted upon that is a horn. That appearance is actually unsettling, it looks built for conflict rather than anything else. Yet, at this moment in time it seemed more occupied with sitting and shuffling what looked like cards. Looks like it could care less really. Maybe it’s just used to this line or work. Maybe. It’s not even shuffling the deck for any purpose, just looks like an idle action its accustomed to.

“So Kid? You gonna stare all day?” A modulated voice said. 

My gaze shifted upward to see it. Blue eyes scanning me again. It had stopped its persistant shuffeling and turned its full attention to me, I could even swear I saw the white mound rise as if to give me a questioning glance. Maybe that was the function of that plate. To show some kind of emotion. I guess if they were once people. 

“Wa-“ Was all I managed to get out.   
It let out a slight chuckle. “You just gonna stair at us all day?” I could practically see it grin at that. It was odd his voice, it was I don’t know. Human and yet robotic but there was clearly a human accent there. Not like the drones or bots that did stuff to keep the place in order. I mean real humanism to it. Like it was once a real voice and a mind reminding itself what it sounded like. Maybe that’s how it worked. Not idea. But that voice. To say it was familiar was an understatement. It was like I’d heard it nearly every day of my life. But that was dumb. I make up a lot of dumb shit day in and day out. This is just another dumb thought. 

“Sorry.” I shrugged. No idea how to react to this. 

Click. 

My gaze looked up to see the grey one snapping a gun and examining the interior and the ammo count. Its eyes low and focused on the task at hand. The other, the blue leaned back in its seat clearly more relaxed.

“Ah don’t look like that kid. We get it all the time. Not seen an Exo before?” One of them said. I think it was the grey. Its eyes didn’t move still focused on the task at hand.  
“What?” 

“An exo….Human in a robot. Ghost in the machine. Eternal life whatever you wanna’ call it.” The blue said as his gaze flickered over to me as it took over from its partner. Its fingers fiddling with a set of cards.

I suppose, if what they said was true. Cards seemed like an ample activity to spend a limitless amount of time. “Yeah I’ve seen your lot before. Not really had one speak to me.” That was all I managed to squeeze out. I mean how am I meant to respond to that?   
The machine just shrugs. Should I call it a machine? It’s a person in there? Honestly, processing that doesn’t seem natural. And if I do say it’s a person. Male? Female? Do they have genders….Am I 

thinking too much into this? I lean back and try to concentrate on my food rather than the statements just posted to me.   
“Well glad to have been the first.” He said. I’m guessing it was a He. He sounded male and well-acted as such a voice like that was too much of his own to belong to a simple bot. If I’m wrong I’m wrong. Ah well. But for now it seemed better to say He than it. I mean if their people its only fair. “You keeping a good idea on the brain boxes?”

“What?”

“The lab coats, eggheads, brain boxes. You keeping a good eye on em’?” He asked. He asked a lot of questions. Maybe he was just happy to talk to someone? Seemed to enjoy even questions like that. His companion was very quiet and well none of the ‘lab coats’ had cared to chatter to them. Sometimes I guess just the simple act of conversations to another being is enough to make ya’ day.   
Thinking about it, nobody really talks to me here. Not unless they need something or a bit of muscle to move a few things. I let out a smirk. Despite the unanswered questions I was enjoying some attention. “Yeah, just gotta’ be careful they don’t blow themselves up.” 

“Thought this place was all about terminating and plants.” The grey one said. First time he had spoken now.

“They deal with very flammable plants.”

A chuckle. It came from Blue. It was nice actually. To have someone aside from Ma’ humour me. Kind of nice change or pace, but also familiar. “I like this kid. Has a sense of humour.”   
The grey was less impressed. “Oh great, someone who you’ll get along with well. And I hoped there was only one clown around here.” 

“Least he doesn’t have a bar-code on his head.” I quipped. Then regretted as I remembered they were both armed.   
Blue laughed again evenly enjoying the torment his companion was receiving from our presence. I couldn’t help but chuckle too after the tired ‘Huff’ came from Grey, although truth be told it sounded super strange with the modulator. 

The cards were shuffled once again and Blue suddenly kicked the spare seat back slightly with a Creak as it slid slightly towards me as if to holler me other. “You know how to play?” His eyes shifted to the cards and then back to me.

I nodded hesitantly. I did know how to play. But I was rusty, hadn’t played in a long, long time. Not since he left. Maybe that’s why I didn’t play. It was our special thing. Our time pass. After he left that   
seemed to go away. I sighed. I should stop waiting for him or holding on to stuff he clearly doesn’t care about. “A little, bit rusty.” I was already standing up. Hand clasped onto the metal back of the seat. My body lowering slightly to sit down.

“Eh, don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you. Won’t lose too much.” He shuffled his cards one more time.   
Wait There is real money involved in this? 

A hearted queen, a two of diamonds, a seven of clubs and an Ace of Clubs. I chuckled in my mind, an Ace. That was a name I hadn’t heard in a long time. No not the time to be sentimental. My gaze shifted upwards to see my new opponents. This was going to be hard. How was I meant to figure them out? Their robots! They don’t move….They don’t do anything to show their hand. My hand was really crap too…This isn’t fair. 

Blue was leaning back against his chair. His cards in one hand and the other leaning against the chair. He looked relaxed. If robots could look relaxed, this day was just full of questions. And, playing with them wasn’t helping. Blue seemed content with this, maybe it was a normal time-pass for him or something he did before. Might have been a habit or hobby he had always held even before. I wasn’t really about to ask that stuff. It was too personal a thing to ask, and I doubt he’d tell me.  
Grey looked less interested in the game and more bored with the entire situation, cards lay idly in his hands he didn’t even seem to care when I saw the edge of a Jack card before he tucked it away. He didn’t care really. Didn’t seem to care about much if I’m honest. Not that I knew him but, he just seemed done with it all. 

“You in?” A voice said. It was Blue’s that voice. 

“Nah’ you gave me shit.” Grey said as he leaned back. Bored as before sliding the cards into the middle of the table beside the little pile of cash we had pooled together along with an I-O-U that Blue had written down. Were we ever going to see that? Doubtful.   
Blue let out what resembled a light smirk. “Your just bad is all. What about you kid? All in?”  
I looked at him for a moment, the way he said that. All in. It was. Never mind. I sat up slightly my elbows now resting against the table my hands primed with the cards ready for hopefully not failure. You never know and it had been a long, long time. 

“Yeah. All in.” I said. I sounded more confident than my hand, but that was the name of the game. Lying.

Blue he didn’t flinch, didn’t move in the slightest. Just remained leaned back in the chair and let out a nod. ”Let’s see what you got.” He said in a very deadpan way and he slid his hand over.   
To say he had a bad hand was an understatement. His hand was dreadful. A diamond of 2, a club of 4, a club of 7 and a diamond of 5. My hand let’s just say it was miles ahead because of my Ace. The Ace was what had saved me. Given me this game. I get the saying Ace up my sleeve. It’s the best card of the deck. Maybe, maybe that’s why he gave me that name. The card he always had to call home, his way back. That way had run out a long time ago.

“Kid?” 

A voice. That voice it was. 

“Kid?” I jumped in my sear. “Ey, Ey. You ok? Going all spaced out on me.” I looked and I saw Blue, he actually seemed somewhat concerned. I mean as concerned as his features would let him.   
I sighed. “Yeah. Sorry.” I laid my cards down.

“Well lookie here. Someone who bet your lying ass.” Grey said as he turned to Blue and smirked, seemingly less bored with his predicament now.   
Blue just let out a little sigh. Not a sigh of loss or annoyance. Actually the sigh seemed genuine like he was happy to be beat. Maybe it unlocked something inside him. A contentment? Ok now your over thinking it way too much Acker. 

“Guess I owe you next time we play?” I heard him chime in as he looked at me. 

“My old man showed me to play. Gave me a good load of tips.” I replied. Play again. Yeah that sounded nice.   
Blue let out a chuckle. “You tell your old man he taught you well.” He leaned back. 

“If I see him. I will.” I replied, not really thinking hard into the reply. Probably not the best thing to say. Now I think about it, I was dumb. Dumb to say that and dumb to bring it up. Tend to do that a lot. Say dumb things I shouldn’t say. I sighed, well you said it. 

“Hmm one of those types huh? Well kid he missed out. Wouldn’t worry about him.” I think Blue said that. Seemed like there was a lot more remorse in his tone, almost regret. Like something I’d said had set something inside him off. Like it had reminded him of something. I wasn’t going to ask. 

I looked back. That voice it was so… Not like it mattered. It was nice to get some attention for a change. Nice to have someone you know actually to chat with, to share and enjoy something together. This facility didn’t do much for me in that department. Playing again with these two. Wasn’t a bad thing. I actually would enjoy it. Blue seemed like someone I could get alone with. He was familiar I can’t lie. 

I heard a throat clearing. It wasn’t the Exos. It was someone new. A woman, young with sun kissed skin, dark hair in a messy bun and glasses. She stood there at near the table her arms behind her back and a scientist looking like he could grovel at her feed until the end of time. She looked all business but I won’t lie she was pretty. Real pretty. She stood there looking over to our table waiting for a response. 

“Time to make a move.” Grey said as he stood up without hesitation and walked over to her.  
Blue seemed more resistant. Like he was happy here, more contempt with reaming in the game. He looked at her and then at the table as he slowly stood up and tucked the chair under the table. “Well no rest of the wicked.” He mumbled and looked back. “See you around…?”

I looked up. He was waiting for a name. “Uh Acker.” 

“Acker. See ya’ around then. Don’t go spending that all in one place.” He shifted his weight slightly, and headed over to her.

Just like that, I was alone again. I stared at the bile of cash. There wasn’t much about 50 we all used what was in our pockets. Most of it mine. I caught eye of the I-O-U. Would I ever play with them again? Doubtful. I let out a slight chuckle and, flipped the folded paper showing the hastily scribbled text. 

 

‘I-O-U,   
30  
-Cayde-6’

Wait! Cayde?!

I hope you liked this chapter. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not supposed to know who we were. But sometimes Its worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.   
> I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it.

Where am I? Who are you? 

Who am I?

I had many questions like that the day I woke up. The first thing I remember seeing was a large sign, CB, neon I would have guessed. No light though, whatever had powered that sign was long, long gone. But that sign I remembered the corroding of what held it up and the mound of moss that time had attracted to it. I wondered if really was it once something I knew something I worked with or for? It’s a silly thing I suppose to hope to have had something from the past to have once given fait or held close too. I guess most of us wanted to have that, something to hold on in our past. But in truth non of us knew really. Some of us would never know. 

A lot of times I’d wish I did know. I want to have something. Something I knew was real. But all I have are two things. Two names, two names I don’t know if are even mine. Acker….Ace. The latter seemed, well seemed to give me a bad feeling in my gut. Not the bad feeling you get when something up. But that feeling when you’re hungry, that emptiness. That tugging feeling deep down that needs to be filled, needs to be sated. But my hunger, it was for the past, something that Guardians aren’t meant to know. Least that’s the rule.   
I’d gone back to that sign, CB, seemed it once belonged to a little facility on the East coast. Nothing huge, or big but a place where Bray corp worked to ‘Make the world a better place’ although a few inorganic aquatics had assured me that Bray wasn’t what he was cracked up to be. And that hunter, lass Ana. Well I didn’t like her, she was off and ambitious. Bray’s perfect image, fitting. But that sign, it was always in my mind like it meant something more, like something told me it was. I don’t know, bad? No not bad but it was something that stole, stole from me. I wondered if I worked for them, or if they coast me my first life. It was a rule that Guardian’s couldn’t know their past. I didn’t say I followed it. 

Although, I have a little uptight friend who always bobbed above my shoulder who would tell me otherwise. Though I listening to her was a miracle in its own right. But I suppose she was the ying to my Yang. Lupin always had my back in that way. A cautious ghost, shy didn’t speak much to anyone really, except me. I could understand I think she was just more comfy at my side than with a mass of people. I liked it about her, made her sweet and a good listener. Although she had one hell of a temper if you got her fired up. That I found out upon our first meeting, when I l heard her say ‘Guardian? Please Guardian wake up? Please I hope I didn’t do it wrong.’ My eyes saw her then, I thought she was a star at first, light bronze in her design with curving shapes along her eye. She always knew what she liked in shell I got no say in that department. I won’t lie I was memorised as she tried to comfort me. But then I threw a rock at her…I was scared! To say she wasn’t happy was an understatement. I think if she could have slapped me. She would. Why Lupin as a name? She didn’t have one when we met and she left that to me. I think she was hoping I wouldn’t be cruel. Took me a while to think of it. I remember then when I was walking in the wilderness, to this ‘Last City’ that had since become my home I saw Lupins in a small grove. That’s when I said it, I gave her the name.   
We never looked back since then just kept walking. Just kept moving. Just kept going, reaching the city, the place I’d call my home. It wasn’t like I could go back, or return to a life left behind long, long ago. The only thing I could do was embrace this life. Lupin said that ball the Traveller, it chose me for a reason, it gave me a second life. But why? Why me? Why Acker? I wasn’t some long lost might, or someone who could change the world. I was just me. Why would a celestial ‘god’ want me? I first guessed it wanted me for something, or did it want me to do something. I guess we all go through this. We ask why. I don’t know who I was before, was I a good man who obeyed the laws? Or was I something else. Something I’d regret if I found out? Was I something that caused the world to be in its current state? I want to know, I want to see who I am. But, like many of us I’m afraid to find out. 

3 years. 3 years awake, 3 years immortal. Or as close to someone can be. And here I am, a Guardian of the city. A Guardian who protects, a Hunter who scouts the wilds and aids those who I can. I’m no closer to who I was. But, I’m damn sure I know who I am. I am Acker and this is my chance to live again. To start a fresh, to-

“Slacking off again kid?” A modulated voice said. 

My eyes focused, realising I was sitting on the ground of the hanger, wrench in hand and the components of my sparrow scatted across the hard floor. Oops.   
I turned my head slightly to see the new visitor to the chilly hanger on a January mid-morning. Honestly, this place is so cold… I know it’s a hanger but….  
The visitor, who I assume had just arrived, was standing inside a little ‘den’ as many people here called it. A small area covered in tarp and hanger net, a little light hanging at the side of a large desk with varying components, I assumed them to be pieces of a sparrow or mods for a weapon. Along the wall of the ‘den’ was a map with a multitudes of knifes stabbed in a markers for targets or things to be done. 

My new companion himself, well he was a stranger to none, Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard and veteran Guardian. An Exo, fella with a teal blue face and horn to match. He looked like the typical hunter, dark brown armour, shin guards, shoulder pads, the works. And where would any hunter be with without a cape? Black with a red pattern, tattered though, years of been in the field, each thread told a story a tale about each owner until it came into Cayde’s care. Most hunters would find a new one. But Cayde. Nah’ it was his and it was special to him. A reminder of something, or someone. A means to give him purpose I suppose. 

“Kid?” I heard again. 

I shook my head and focused once more. I snorted slightly in a half laugh. “Me slacking off? Well I’d better check with the master of that Cayde. Which meeting did you sneak out of this time?”  
Cayde turned and leaned against one of the rails of his ‘den’ and let out what I assumed was a smirk. “Dead Orbit. Don’t think Zavala even realised I left.”  
I smirked too. “Your gonna’ get a lecture. Or the stare.” 

He falsely shivered humouring me. “Not the stare.” He let out a chuckle. I liked Cayde, he was well he was easy to get along with. Little grading sometimes but despite back, he always had your back. He was caring in a way like that. Caring but brutal to anyone who wronged him or wronged his hunters. I suppose, more than most of us he knew what it was like to be there in the wilds. To know we had to world against us and that often times we faced it alone. I think every time we came back a part of him was happy that we were all ok. But the most part of him seemed to be envious. The Vanguard position came with a strict grounding of been in the tower complete with desk job. And, that kind of job and the Hunter spirit. It didn’t do well, especially With Cayde. He wanted out but was obligated to stay. It drained him, but he still did it. Guess we owe him for that, taking a fall that none of us would want. And, with how easy going he often was, we all got treated fair. 

“So Ak? You still down for that game tonight. Or your dropping out?” His arms were crossed now, seemed he’d found a way to distract himself from the boredom. Distracting me.   
I leaned back and shifted my body slightly to face him a little more still sat in the mass of parts and components I would have to determine what goes where later. “Banshee gonna’ be there?” He nodded. “Ugh better pack extra glimmer. I think I still owe him from the last one. Had to promise I’d bring him back components for a month to repay him.” Although he forgot about it after a few days. Banshee did that, an exo with too many reboots, he forgets most things now. 

“Told ya’ not to go all out with him. Sometimes listen to me eh?” I could see the smirk in his metallic face. It was there. He liked been one up from everyone. 

I starched. “Nah’ I don’t like it, folding feels wrong if I’m honest. Like someone told me not to do it.” 

“Whoever that was is smart.” Cayde looked down, as if to think of something, something distant. But then it was gone. That little snap, all gone now he was back.   
Whoever had told me that was smart? Doubtful. You should know your limits I suppose but risks are there for a reason, but even luck has limits. I sighed. Hopefully mine hasn’t run dry and not just in the poker department. 

“Cayde!” A low voice said, or should I say practically yelled into the hanger and the entire place became silent. You could hear a pin drop. All eyes were gazing at the colossus standing at the stairs near the entrance. A large man, with pale blue skin, light shimmying among his veins. Clad in a silver and red armour and eyes that glowered and peered at a now sheepish looking Exo. His arms crossed and that stare. The Stare. Zavala’s favourite facial feature, when he did this you were in deep. Real deep. And judging by his tone he wasn’t happy with my Vanguard, no surprise there. 

Cayde simply raised his arms as if to surrender as he walked past me toward the man. “See ya at 8 Ak.” 

“If you survive I will.” I smirked and half waived him off to his impending doom. 

The next thing I remember hearing was a deep voice berating the Vanguard for leaving his duty and a battle of huffs insured as they left. I looked at my sparrow again and went back to work.   
Lupin puffed next to me and looked at the Sparrow and then at me. “You know that doesn’t go there right?”

I was at the apartment at 8. Per instructed, an apartment reasonable size. Light grey walls and a dark tile floor that seemed to span the entirety of the apparent, a couch and an entertainment centre sat in front of it piled with un-watched films and tapes. The small desk in front of the couch was piled with modifications and parts for something I’m sure to Cayde was a good idea to build. I hoped it wasn’t explosive because knowing Cayde the entire place would light up if he messed it up. The place looked lived in shall we say but it wasn’t homely. Cayde wasn’t really the type to make a place his own I guess he didn’t spend that much time there anyway. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been over before for a poker night and a few drinks but compared to my abode this place was lonely real lonely.   
We were sat around a circular table that lay behind the couch next to the small apartment kitchen the counters of which layered with a mountain of beer cans and bottles that laid half empty as we’d moved onto the heavier stuff later into the evening. Each of us had a hand of cards with different looks of ‘concentration’ upon us. Mine I’ll admit was off, mainly because of the liquor in my system. I was shall we say merry. So merry that two of diamonds, 3 of hearts, seven of diamonds and the little Jack of Clubs there didn’t matter. Honestly such a bad, bad hand. Every last little speck of my glimmer lay in the centre of the table with hungry eyes upon it. 

Banshee sat there somewhere between tense and relaxed, he didn’t seemed bothered by the game much. And all he did was sit and watch. But I knew even in my state I knew he was figuring us out, seeing our tell, his optics judging us and unwinding us.   
Cayde was more relaxed, leaning back cards in one hand and a glass in his other slowly swilling some glowing liquor and taking the occasional sip from. He didn’t seemed bothered by anything, just another game to him I suppose.   
The last was a hunter, lot older than me. I don’t just mean on the job I mean his features were older wizened. Think his name was Tevis, seemed milled mannered enough, but truth be told the man didn’t know when to say no or fold. I don’t mean he was too stubborn like Cayde he was just bad at making bets like this and didn’t know when to stop. It was entertaining to see his glimmer deposit go lower and lower. 

“I’m out.” That was from Banshee. A grizzled voice that had seen a lot over the years. We all gave him a blank stare. Banshee was out? Banshee? He never folded, too good for that. Why would he? “I’m done.” That last word done was unsettling. I didn’t reply. And we left it there. Even Cayde didn’t reply. 

I heard my Vanguard clear his throat. “Tevis?” No response. “Tev-“

I looked to my side to see the hunter leaning back on his chair, arm clasped around a bottle of booze, hid mouth slightly open as he let out light snores. Seemed every hunter had his vice and the bottle was a stranger to few of us. Can’t say I blame him, sometimes you just need a drink.

“Wish I could say that was a surprise…Ah well.” He looked at me. “What about you kid?”

I smirked. “Got any glimmer left old man. I’ll raise ya’ all in. I’ll also throw in my sparrow Holiday promised me some new toys to go along with it when she puts it back together.” I challenged as I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out what I had left. I was certainly letting the booze do the talking no question.   
Cayde smirked and looked at me and looked for something to add to the pot. Sadly seemed the old Exo was skint. He let out a huff, as he leand forward elbows propping on the table. “Can’t pay ya now but how would you like a stash?”

“Stash?”

“Yeah kid, stash, full of stuff, glimmer, mods might be a nice exotic in there for the taking? Can give ya a map? Real nice stuff in there.” He was tempting me to give a hint of my hand. Seeing if I’d bite, even in my state I knew that trick the temptation. I matched his posture elbows against the table staring at him. Eye to eye, the battle was on.

“Your on old man.” I grinned. “Age before beauty.”   
Cayde chuckled and presented his hand. Ooooh. Poor Cayde. Club of 2 a seven of hearts, a 2 of diamonds and 5 of spades. A hand that the devil had dealt I’d heard it called before. Bad bad look. But Cayde was a good bluffer so on any other occasion he might have had me. 

But, not today. My Jack had saved me. I presented my warriors, and thus I was the victor. The pile of Glimmer, my Sparrow (I had neglected to mention that Holiday was yet to charge me for the repairs of my own doing this afternoon.) and, as stash. A Cayde stash. Maybe something nice in there for me to find. Tomorrow. Or maybe the day after depending on how my head goes off tomorrow.   
Cayde didn’t look shocked, didn’t look mad never did when it came to Poker really. I think he just enjoyed the risk of the game, the idea he could lose so easily yet the win and reward was worth every risk that came with it. Poker was like the life of a hunter, balanced on the edge of a knife.   
I leaned back and looked at him again a grin on my face as my free hand pocketed the glimmer. Thankfully Lupin had more sense than me and she’d see it vaulted before it toppled out before nights end.

Cayde shifted from his seat and wandered into another room. Banshee then stood taking a last sip of booze and placing the empty glass on the table. He looked at me before turning to the door. “Tell Cayde thanks. I’m opening up early.” He then left. Simple as that. Banshee eluded me. He’d been man Banshee’s and I guess because of that he struggled to be someone now. It came off as cold and odd a lot of the time but I figured it was how he coped been number 44 in an unending cycle. 

I leaned back in my chair eyes half lined as I began to doze slightly only to be alerted by the clearing of a throat which snapped me back into reality. Cayde was opposite me leaning against a kitchen counter poring himself another glass and I presumed one for yours truly. I stood up and headed over gladly taking the glowing mixture when it was offered. Cayde also slid a folded up paper to me which I assumed was my prise he had promised. 

“Thanks for coming Ak, appreciate the company sometimes.” His voice was softer than normal. Almost sentimental.   
I looked down at the drink. “Yeah. This life really is gruelling.” My eyes shifted to Cayde. Something about him almost seemed familiar like we’d once met. I had that feeling when I first was introduced to him and shook his hand, something about his cadence, his traits, it was like I knew him. Chalked it up to been new and out of it because of the death I’d risen from.   
Wow that sound awkward to say. But it was true, Cayde felt like something I should know. Someone who meant something once. Maybe I was the one been sentimental now? Hmmm. But Cayde, he felt like someone I know and well he had my back was the closest authority figure I had so it felt nice to have someone to lean on I suppose.

“Here’s too…Hmm Here’s to booze and Poker.” I heard Cayde say as he raised his glass towards me.   
Returning the gesture I raised mine and the glassed clinked and we downed our respective glass. I pulled a face as the burn touched my throat. Strong stuff. Course it would, Cayde couldn’t get drunk so figures he’d have something that would at least give you a kick taste wise. I placed my glass on the counter and took the folded paper and pushed myself wobbly up from the leaning position I once had and looked back to Cayde. 

“Better call it a night. You’ll have your hands full with Tevis?” I quipped as I placed the map in my pocket. 

“Yeah.” He said lazily. “Eh I’ll do it tomorrow.” He poored himself another glass and pushed himself up as if to head to another room. “You take care ok Ace?”

“What?”

“I said take Care Ak.” He mumbled and quickly saw me out. 

I stared at the door for a moment. Ace. A name that hurt a name I knew. And Cayde called me that. 

Boy Was I waited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoy this story please give my any feedback you have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
